


Earp Sisters' Strugles

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Wynonna finds out about the whole "Waverly not being an Earp" Thing? How would she react? Who would tell her? Will they get through this together? (Taking place after 1x13)





	Earp Sisters' Strugles

Wynonna was feeling lot of things. Mostly fear and anger. And It was while she was looking at her sister, tied up. Each hand with other chain to two different pilars. One chain going around her waist and neck. She was against this. She hated seeing her sister tied up like an animal.

Everytime the demon spoke through her sister's mouth she would turn off after few words. She didn't want to hear anything, unless it was from real Waverly.

"She was going through hell. You can't even imagine how is she feeling." This was one of several atempts made by that thing.

"You are not Waverly so stop acting like you are." She reacted for the first time.

"I know more than you, bitch." Demon spits in return through the youngest Earp with hudge grin on their face. "Where were you?" Wynonna looked realy confused now. "Let me gess. Hmm... You were talking to gun again, right?"

"Why don't you let HER back, so I could talk to her?" The Earp heir asked feeling uneasily. "Because I know how you'll react. I knew that you would just turn your back towards her, after finding out this secret. Like you did."

"I would never do that mistake again." She reasured, mostly herself.

"Are you so sure?" Demon sayd with hudge grin on their face.

"And what's the BIG secret?" Wynonna says emphasizing on the word dodging the question

"Are you sure you want to know it? You will hate her after I tell you." Posessed Waverly sayd with lifted eyebrow. "Just fuckin' tell me already!" Wynonna yelled.

"She is not an Earp." It sayd simply. Wynona's heart skipped a beat. "You are lying." She sayd through gritted teeth. Waverly let out smal laughter. "If you say so. Why don't you do tests, hm? Because deep down you know that what I am saying is true." IT'S JUST TRYING TO GET TO YOU! "What you are saying is bullshit! It don't mean anything!" Wynonna was now clearly frustrated.That would make sence why dad warn her and Willa about doing something wrong. But when it commed to Waverly, he would allways hit her. When was Wynonna younger she just taught that her younger sister did something realy realy wrong, much more worse than her and Willa. Turns out he hated her. Maybe just because she wasn't his daughter. STOP THINKING LIKE THIS! IT'S JUST MESSING WITH YOU!

"Shut up." The Earp heir sayd, clenching her jaw. "Let her back." She demanded.

"Why would I? You want to tell her something?" It spoke again.

"Let her back!" She repeated more louder this time.

"Ok. Just tell her, that she is not an real Earp! That she means nothing to you!" At this very instant Wynnona lost it, she swung her hand back and within seconds the fist connected hard with Waverly's face. She watches her sister spit blod on floor, before slowly lifting her head. 

"You let me back just for me to get hit?" Younger woman asks in whisper, eyes darted at blood on the floor. Wynonna's face softens immediately at seing tears in her sister's eyes. She quickly dropps to her knees gripping Waverly's face in her hands. "Iam sorry Babygirl." She says watching pink bruise slowly appear.

"I deserved that. I tryed to shoot you." She says quietly, not lifting her gaze from the floor. "Don't you dare say that again." Wynonna sayd firmly, stroking her sister's face. "It wasn't you!" She added.

"It was my body, Wynonna." She slowly lifted her gaze to her sister's face. "But no your heart." Wynonna responded. "And I will make this right you hear me!" Was all Wynonna sayd before pressing her lips to her sister's forhead.

**Author's Note:**

> My first thought was that demon who possesed Waverly would tell her. The other one Iam writing now. (I have few ideas.)


End file.
